marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Otros productos
El Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel está compuesto por otros productos que las propias películas creadas por Marvel Studios. Con el fin de crear una experiencia más rica para sus fans se han creado pequeñas historias y detalles para tener una coherencia más completa. Este artículo es una lista de los otros productos que hacen el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel más completo. Series de televisión Series de ABC *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **Primera temporada (2013-2014) ***[[Pilot|Episodio 1.01: Pilot]] ***[[0-8-4 (episodio)|Episodio 1.02: 0-8-4]] ***[[The Asset|Episodio 1.03: The Asset]] ***[[Eye-Spy|Episodio 1.04: Eye-Spy]] ***[[Girl in the Flower Dress|Episodio 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress]] ***[[FZZT|Episodio 1.06: FZZT]] ***[[The Hub|Episodio 1.07: The Hub]] ***[[The Well|Episodio 1.08: The Well]] ***[[Repairs|Episodio 1.09: Repairs]] ***[[The Bridge|Episodio 1.10: The Bridge]] ***[[The Magical Place|Episodio 1.11: The Magical Place]] ***[[Seeds|Episodio 1.12: Seeds]] ***[[T.R.A.C.K.S.|Episodio 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S.]] ***[[T.A.H.I.T.I.|Episodio 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I.]] ***[[Yes Men|Episodio 1.15: Yes Men]] ***[[End of the Beginning|Episodio 1.16: End of the Beginning]] ***[[Turn, Turn, Turn|Episodio 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn]] ***[[Providence|Episodio 1.18: Providence]] ***[[The Only Light in the Darkness|Episodio 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness]] ***[[Nothing Personal|Episodio 1.20: Nothing Personal]] ***[[Ragtag|Episodio 1.21: Ragtag]] ***[[Beginning of the End|Episodio 1.22: Beginning of the End]] **Segunda temporada (2014-2015) ***[[Shadows|Episodio 2.01: Shadows]] ***[[Heavy is the Head|Episodio 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] ***[[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episodio 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] ***[[Face My Enemy|Episodio 2.04: Face My Enemy]] ***[[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episodio 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] ***[[A Fractured House|Episodio 2.06: A Fractured House]] ***[[The Writing on the Wall|Episodio 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] ***[[The Things We Bury|Episodio 2.08: The Things We Bury]] ***[[Ye Who Enter Here|Episodio 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here]] ***[[What They Become|Episodio 2.10: What They Become]] ***[[Aftershocks|Episodio 2.11: Aftershocks]] ***[[Who You Really Are|Episodio 2.12: Who You Really Are]] ***[[One of Us|Episodio 2.13: One of Us]] ***[[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episodio 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA]] ***[[One Door Closes|Episodio 2.15: One Door Closes]] ***[[Afterlife|Episodio 2.16: Afterlife]] ***[[Melinda|Episodio 2.17: Melinda]] ***[[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episodio 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] ***[[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episodio 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] ***[[Scars|Episodio 2.20: Scars]] ***[[S.O.S. Part One|Episodio 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] ***[[S.O.S. Part Two|Episodio 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] **Tercera temporada (2015-2016) ***[[Laws of Nature|Episodio 3.01: Laws of Nature]] ***[[Purpose in the Machine|Episodio 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] ***[[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episodio 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] ***[[Devils You Know|Episodio 3.04: Devils You Know]] ***[[4,722 Hours|Episodio 3.05: 4,722 Hours]] ***[[Among Us Hide...|Episodio 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] ***[[Chaos Theory|Episodio 3.07: Chaos Theory]] ***[[Many Heads, One Tale|Episodio 3.08: Many Heads, One Tail]] ***[[Closure|Episodio 3.09: Closure]] ***[[Maveth (episodio)|Episodio 3.10: Maveth]] ***[[Bouncing Back|Episodio 3.11: Bouncing Back]] ***[[The Inside Man|Episodio 3.12: The Inside Man]] ***[[Parting Shot|Episodio 3.13: Parting Shot]] ***[[Watchdogs (episodio)|Episodio 3.14: Watchdogs]] ***[[Spacetime|Episodio 3.15: Spacetime]] ***[[Paradise Lost|Episodio 3.16: Paradise Lost]] ***[[The Team|Episodio 3.17: The Team]] ***[[The Singularity|Episodio 3.18: The Singularity]] ***[[Failed Experiments|Episodio 3.19: Failed Experiments]] ***[[Emancipation|Episodio 3.20: Emancipation]] ***[[Absolution|Episodio 3.21: Absolution]] ***[[Ascension|Episodio 3.22: Ascension]] **Cuarta temporada (2016-2017) ***[[The Ghost|Episodio 4.01: The Ghost]] ***[[Meet the New Boss|Episodio 4.02: Meet the New Boss]] ***[[Uprising|Episodio 4.03: Uprising]] ***[[Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire|Episodio 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire]] ***[[Lockup|Episodio 4.05: Lockup]] ***[[The Good Samaritan|Episodio 4.06: The Good Samaritan]] ***[[Deals With Our Devils|Episodio 4.07: Deals With Our Devils]] ***[[The Laws of Inferno Dynamics|Episodio 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics]] ***[[Broken Promises|Episodio 4.09: Broken Promises]] ***[[The Patriot|Episodio 4.10: The Patriot]] ***[[Wake Up|Episodio 4.11: Wake Up]] ***[[Hot Potato Soup|Episodio 4.12: Hot Potato Soup]] ***[[BOOM|Episodio 4.13: BOOM]] ***[[The Man Behind the Shield|Episodio 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] ***[[Self Control|Episodio 4.15: Self Control]] ***[[What If...|Episodio 4.16: What If...]] ***[[Identity and Change|Episodio 4.17: Identity and Change]] ***[[No Regrets|Episodio 4.18: No Regrets]] ***[[All the Madame's Men|Episodio 4.19: All the Madame's Men]] ***[[Farewell, Cruel World!|Episodio 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World!]] ***[[The Return|Episodio 4.21: The Return]] ***[[World's End|Episodio 4.22: World's End]] **Quinta temporada (2017-2018) ***[[Orientation Part One|Episodio 5.01: Orientation Part One]] ***[[Orientation Part Two|Episodio 5.02: Orientation Part Two]] ***[[A Life Spent|Episodio 5.03: A Life Spent]] ***[[A Life Earned|Episodio 5.04: A Life Earned]] ***[[Rewind (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)|Episodio 5.05: Rewind]] ***[[Fun & Games|Episodio 5.06: Fun & Games]] ***[[Together or Not at All|Episodio 5.07: Together or Not at All]] ***[[The Last Day|Episodio 5.08: The Last Day]] ***[[Best Laid Plans|Episodio 5.09: Best Laid Plans]] ***[[Past Life (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)|Episodio 5.10: Past Life]] ***[[All the Comforts of Home|Episodio 5.11: All the Comforts of Home]] ***[[The Real Deal|Episodio 5.12: The Real Deal]] ***[[Principia (episodio)|Episodio 5.13: Principia]] ***[[The Devil Complex|Episodio 5.14: The Devil Complex]] ***[[Rise and Shine|Episodio 5.15: Rise and Shine]] ***[[Inside Voices|Episodio 5.16: Inside Voices]] ***[[The Honeymoon|Episodio 5.17: The Honeymoon]] ***[[All Roads Lead...|Episodio 5.18: All Roads Lead...]] ***[[Option Two|Episodio 5.19: Option Two]] ***[[The One Who Will Save Us All|Episodio 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All]] ***[[The Force of Gravity|Episodio 5.21: The Force of Gravity]] ***[[The End|Episodio 5.22: The End]] **Sexta temporada (2019) ***[[Missing Pieces|Episodio 6.01: Missing Pieces]] **Séptima temporada (2020) *''Agent Carter'' **Primera temporada (2015) ***[[Now is Not the End|Episodio 1.01: Now is Not the End]] ***[[Bridge and Tunnel|Episodio 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] ***[[Time and Tide|Episodio 1.03: Time and Tide]] ***[[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episodio 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] ***[[The Iron Ceiling|Episodio 1.05: The Iron Ceiling]] ***[[A Sin to Err|Episodio 1.06: A Sin to Err]] ***[[Snafu|Episodio 1.07: Snafu]] ***[[Valediction|Episodio 1.08: Valediction]] **Segunda temporada (2016) ***[[The Lady in the Lake|Episodio 2.01: The Lady in the Lake]] ***[[A View in the Dark|Episodio 2.02: A View in the Dark]] ***[[Better Angels|Episodio 2.03: Better Angels]] ***[[Smoke & Mirrors|Episodio 2.04: Smoke & Mirrors]] ***[[The Atomic Job|Episodio 2.05: The Atomic Job]] ***[[Life of the Party|Episodio 2.06: Life of the Party]] ***[[Monsters|Episodio 2.07: Monsters]] ***[[The Edge of Mystery|Episodio 2.08: The Edge of Mystery]] ***[[A Little Song and Dance|Episodio 2.09: A Little Song and Dance]] ***[[Hollywood Ending|Episodio 2.10: Hollywood Ending]] *''Inhumans'' **Primera temporada (2017) ***[[Behold…The Inhumans!|Episodio 1.01: Behold…The Inhumans!]] ***[[Those Who Would Destroy Us|Episodio 1.02: Those Who Would Destroy Us]] ***[[Divide -- And Conquer|Episodio 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer]] ***[[Make Way For... Medusa|Episodio 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa]] ***[[Something Inhuman This Way Comes...|Episodio 1.05: Something Inhuman This Way Comes...]] ***[[The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon|Episodio 1.06: The Gentleman's Name is Gorgon]] ***[[Havoc in the Hidden Land|Episodio 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land]] ***[[...And Finally: Black Bolt|Episodio 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt]] *''Damage Control'' (TBA) Series de Netflix *''Daredevil'' **Primera temporada (2015) ***[[Into the Ring|Episodio 1.01: Into the Ring]] ***[[Cut Man|Episodio 1.02: Cut Man]] ***[[Rabbit in a Snowstorm|Episodio 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm]] ***[[In the Blood|Episodio 1.04: In the Blood]] ***[[World on Fire|Episodio 1.05: World on Fire]] ***[[Condemned|Episodio 1.06: Condemned]] ***[[Stick (episodio)|Episodio 1.07: Stick]] ***[[Shadows in the Glass|Episodio 1.08: Shadows in the Glass]] ***[[Speak of the Devil|Episodio 1.09: Speak of the Devil]] ***[[Nelson v. Murdock|Episodio 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock]] ***[[The Path of the Righteous|Episodio 1.11: The Path of the Righteous]] ***[[The Ones We Leave Behind|Episodio 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind]] ***[[Daredevil (episodio)|Episodio 1.13: Daredevil]] **Segunda temporada (2016) ***[[Bang|Episodio 2.01: Bang]] ***[[Dogs to a Gunfight|Episodio 2.02: Dogs to a Gunfight]] ***[[New York's Finest|Episodio 2.03: New York's Finest]] ***[[Penny and Dime|Episodio 2.04: Penny and Dime]] ***[[Kinbaku|Episodio 2.05: Kinbaku]] ***[[Regrets Only|Episodio 2.06: Regrets Only]] ***[[Semper Fidelis|Episodio 2.07: Semper Fidelis]] ***[[Guilty as Sin|Episodio 2.08: Guilty as Sin]] ***[[Seven Minutes in Heaven|Episodio 2.09: Seven Minutes in Heaven]] ***[[The Man in the Box|Episodio 2.10: The Man in the Box]] ***[[.380|Episodio 2.11: .380]] ***[[The Dark at the End of the Tunnel|Episodio 2.12: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel]] ***[[A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen|Episodio 2.13: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen]] **Tercera temporada (2018) ***[[Resurrection|Episodio 3.01: Resurrection]] ***[[Please|Episodio 3.02: Please]] ***[[No Good Deed|Episodio 3.03: No Good Deed]] ***[[Blindsided|Episodio 3.04: Blindsided]] ***[[The Perfect Game|Episodio 3.05: The Perfect Game]] ***[[The Devil You Know|Episodio 3.06: The Devil You Know]] ***[[Aftermath|Episodio 3.07: Aftermath]] ***[[Upstairs/Downstairs|Episodio 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs]] ***[[Revelations|Episodio 3.09: Revelations]] ***[[Karen (episodio)|Episodio 3.10: Karen]] ***[[Reunion (Daredevil)|Episodio 3.11: Reunion]] ***[[One Last Shot|Episodio 3.12: One Last Shot]] ***[[A New Napkin|Episodio 3.13: A New Napkin]] *''Jessica Jones'' **Primera temporada (2015) ***[[AKA Ladies Night|Episodio 1.01: AKA Ladies Night]] ***[[AKA Crush Syndrome|Episodio 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome]] ***[[AKA It's Called Whiskey|Episodio 1.03: AKA It's Called Whiskey]] ***[[AKA 99 Friends|Episodio 1.04: AKA 99 Friends]] ***[[AKA The Sandwich Saved Me|Episodio 1.05: AKA The Sandwich Saved Me]] ***[[AKA You're a Winner!|Episodio 1.06: AKA You're a Winner!]] ***[[AKA Top Shelf Perverts|Episodio 1.07: AKA Top Shelf Perverts]] ***[[AKA WWJD?|Episodio 1.08: AKA WWJD?]] ***[[AKA Sin Bin|Episodio 1.09: AKA Sin Bin]] ***[[AKA 1,000 Cuts|Episodio 1.10: AKA 1,000 Cuts]] ***[[AKA I've Got the Blues|Episodio 1.11: AKA I've Got the Blues]] ***[[AKA Take a Bloody Number|Episodio 1.12: AKA Take a Bloody Number]] ***[[AKA Smile|Episodio 1.13: AKA Smile]] **Segunda temporada (2018) ***[[AKA Start at the Beginning|Episodio 2.01: AKA Start at the Beginning]] ***[[AKA Freak Accident|Episodio 2.02: AKA Freak Accident]] ***[[AKA Sole Survivor|Episodio 2.03: AKA Sole Survivor]] ***[[AKA God Help the Hobo|Episodio 2.04: AKA God Help the Hobo]] ***[[AKA The Octopus|Episodio 2.05: AKA The Octopus]] ***[[AKA Facetime|Episodio 2.06: AKA Facetime]] ***[[AKA I Want Your Cray Cray|Episodio 2.07: AKA I Want Your Cray Cray]] ***[[AKA Ain't We Got Fun|Episodio 2.08: AKA Ain't We Got Fun]] ***[[AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed|Episodio 2.09: AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed]] ***[[AKA Pork Chop|Episodio 2.10: AKA Pork Chop]] ***[[AKA Three Lives and Counting|Episodio 2.11: AKA Three Lives and Counting]] ***[[AKA Pray for My Patsy|Episodio 2.12: AKA Pray for My Patsy]] ***[[AKA Playland|Episodio 2.13: AKA Playland]] **Tercera temporada (TBA) *''Luke Cage'' **Primera temporada (2016) ***[[Moment of Truth|Episodio 1.01: Moment of Truth]] ***[[Code of the Streets|Episodio 1.02: Code of the Streets]] ***[[Who's Gonna Take the Weight?|Episodio 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight?]] ***[[Step in the Arena|Episodio 1.04: Step in the Arena]] ***[[Just to Get a Rep|Episodio 1.05: Just to Get a Rep]] ***[[Suckas Need Bodyguards|Episodio 1.06: Suckas Need Bodyguards]] ***[[Manifest|Episodio 1.07: Manifest]] ***[[Blowin' Up the Spot|Episodio 1.08: Blowin' Up the Spot]] ***[[DWYCK|Episodio 1.09: DWYCK]] ***[[Take It Personal|Episodio 1.10: Take It Personal]] ***[[Now You're Mine|Episodio 1.11: Now You're Mine]] ***[[Soliloquy of Chaos|Episodio 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos]] ***[[You Know My Steez|Episodio 1.13: You Know My Steez]] **Segunda temporada (2018) ***[[Soul Brother 1|Episodio 2.01: Soul Brother #1]] ***[[Straighten It Out|Episodio 2.02: Straighten It Out]] ***[[Wig Out|Episodio 2.03: Wig Out]] ***[[I Get Physical|Episodio 2.04: I Get Physical]] ***[[All Souled Out|Episodio 2.05: All Souled Out]] ***[[The Basement|Episodio 2.06: The Basement]] ***[[On and On|Episodio 2.07: On and On]] ***[[If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right|Episodio 2.08: If It Ain't Rough, It Ain't Right]] ***[[For Pete's Sake|Episodio 2.09: For Pete's Sake]] ***[[The Main Ingredient|Episodio 2.10: The Main Ingredient]] ***[[The Creator|Episodio 2.11: The Creator]] ***[[Can't Front on Me|Episodio 2.12: Can't Front on Me]] ***[[They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)|Episodio 2.13: They Reminisce Over You (T.R.O.Y.)]] *''Iron Fist'' **Primera temporada (2017) ***[[Snow Gives Way|Episodio 1.01: Snow Gives Way]] ***[[Shadow Hawk Takes Flight|Episodio 1.02: Shadow Hawk Takes Flight]] ***[[Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch|Episodio 1.03: Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch]] ***[[Eight Diagram Dragon Palm|Episodio 1.04: Eight Diagram Dragon Palm]] ***[[Under Leaf Pluck Lotus|Episodio 1.05: Under Leaf Pluck Lotus]] ***[[Immortal Emerges from Cave|Episodio 1.06: Immortal Emerges from Cave]] ***[[Felling Tree with Roots|Episodio 1.07: Felling Tree with Roots]] ***[[The Blessing of Many Fractures|Episodio 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures]] ***[[The Mistress of All Agonies|Episodio 1.09: The Mistress of All Agonies]] ***[[Black Tiger Steals Heart|Episodio 1.10: Black Tiger Steals Heart]] ***[[Lead Horse Back to Stable|Episodio 1.11: Lead Horse Back to Stable]] ***[[Bar the Big Boss|Episodio 1.12: Bar the Big Boss]] ***[[Dragon Plays with Fire|Episodio 1.13: Dragon Plays with Fire]] **Segunda temporada (2018) ***[[The Fury of Iron Fist|Episodio 2.01: The Fury of Iron Fist]] ***[[The City's Not for Burning|Episodio 2.02: The City's Not for Burning]] ***[[This Deadly Secret|Episodio 2.03: This Deadly Secret]] ***[[Target: Iron Fist|Episodio 2.04: Target: Iron Fist]] ***[[Heart of the Dragon|Episodio 2.05: Heart of the Dragon]] ***[[The Dragon Dies at Dawn|Episodio 2.06: The Dragon Dies at Dawn]] ***[[Morning of the Mindstorm|Episodio 2.07: Morning of the Mindstorm]] ***[[Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance|Episodio 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance]] ***[[War Without End|Episodio 2.09: War Without End]] ***[[A Duel of Iron|Episodio 2.10: A Duel of Iron]] *''The Defenders'' **Primera temporada (2017) ***[[The H Word|Episodio 1.01: The H Word]] ***[[Mean Right Hook|Episodio 1.02: Mean Right Hook]] ***[[Worst Behavior|Episodio 1.03: Worst Behavior]] ***[[Royal Dragon|Episodio 1.04: Royal Dragon]] ***[[Take Shelter|Episodio 1.05: Take Shelter]] ***[[Ashes, Ashes|Episodio 1.06: Ashes, Ashes]] ***[[Fish in the Jailhouse|Episodio 1.07: Fish in the Jailhouse]] ***[[The Defenders (episodio)|Episodio 1.08: The Defenders]] *''The Punisher'' **Primera temporada (2017) ***[[3 AM|Episodio 1.01: 3 AM]] ***[[Two Dead Men|Episodio 1.02: Two Dead Men]] ***[[Kandahar (episodio)|Episodio 1.03: Kandahar]] ***[[Resupply|Episodio 1.04: Resupply]] ***[[Gunner (episodio)|Episodio 1.05: Gunner]] ***[[The Judas Goat|Episodio 1.06: The Judas Goat]] ***[[Crosshairs|Episodio 1.07: Crosshairs]] ***[[Cold Steel|Episodio 1.08: Cold Steel]] ***[[Front Toward Enemy|Episodio 1.09: Front Toward Enemy]] ***[[Virtue of the Vicious|Episodio 1.10: Virtue of the Vicious]] ***[[Danger Close|Episodio 1.11: Danger Close]] ***[[Home|Episodio 1.12: Home]] ***[[Memento Mori|Episodio 1.13: Memento Mori]] **Segunda temporada (TBA) Series de Hulu *''Runaways'' **Primera temporada (2017) ***[[Reunion (Runaways)|Episodio 1.01: Reunion]] ***[[Rewind (Runaways)|Episodio 1.02: Rewind]] ***[[Destiny|Episodio 1.03: Destiny]] ***[[Fifteen|Episodio 1.04: Fifteen]] ***[[Kingdom|Episodio 1.05: Kingdom]] ***[[Metamorphosis|Episodio 1.06: Metamorphosis]] ***[[Refraction|Episodio 1.07: Refraction]] ***[[Tsunami|Episodio 1.08: Tsunami]] ***[[Doomsday|Episodio 1.09: Doomsday]] ***[[Hostile|Episodio 1.10: Hostile]] **Segunda temporada (2018) Series de Freeform *''Cloak & Dagger'' **Primera temporada (2018) ***[[First Light|Episodio 1.01: First Light]] ***[[Suicide Sprints|Episodio 1.02: Suicide Sprints]] ***[[Stained Glass|Episodio 1.03: Stained Glass]] ***[[Call/Response|Episodio 1.04: Call/Response]] ***[[Princeton Offense|Episodio 1.05: Princeton Offense]] ***[[Funhouse Mirrors|Episodio 1.06: Funhouse Mirrors]] ***[[Lotus Eaters|Episodio 1.07: Lotus Eaters]] ***[[Ghost Stories|Episodio 1.08: Ghost Stories]] ***[[Back Breaker|Episodio 1.09: Back Breaker]] ***[[Colony Collapse|Episodio 1.10: Colony Collapse]] **Segunda temporada (2019) *''New Warriors'' (TBA) Marvel One-Shots *''The Consultant'' (2011) *''A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer'' (2011) *''Item 47'' (2012) *''Agent Carter'' (2013) *''All Hail the King'' (2014) Series web *''WHiH Newsfront'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot'' Campañas promocionales *New York Bulletin/Campaña promocional - Sitio web (2017) Documentales *''Marvel Studios: Assembling a Universe'' (2014) *''Marvel 75 Years: From Pulp to Pop'' (2015) *''Captain America: 75 Heroic Years'' (2016) en:Other Products Categoría:Contenido